Fall
by entre-ciel-et-terre
Summary: Au fond, peu importe que leurs rencontres soient guidées par la haine, ou par ce sentiment bien plus fort et plus dévastateur qu'est l'amour, car c'est ce qui les maintient en vie. Et, finalement, n'est-ce pas le plus important en temps de guerre? DMGW
1. Chapter 1

Titre : Fallen

Résumé : Au fond, peu importe que leurs rencontres soient guidées par la haine ou par l'amour, ce sentiment bien plus fort et dévastateur, puisque c'est ce qui les maintient en vie. Et n'est-ce pas cela le plus important en temps de guerre ?

Disclaimer : Si ce n'est cette histoire, rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K. Rowling

* * *

Elle l'aimait…comment avait-elle pu être assez stupide pour tomber amoureuse de lui ?

Cela avait commencé par une dispute plus violente que les autres, les mots ne suffisaient plus alors les poings étaient apparus. Ils auraient pu se servir de leurs baguettes, mais ils voulaient sentir la peau de l'autre s'enfonçait sous leurs doigts, sentir la douleur de l'autre pour oublier la leur. Elle s'était retrouvée coincée sous son corps, ses mains lui maintenant fortement les bras et puis leurs yeux s'étaient rencontrés. Ambre contre saphir, leurs regards brillaient de haine, elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui lancer une insulte mais il la fit taire par un baiser. Leur premier baiser fut violent, haineux, mordant. Et, c'est là que tout dérapa.

Lorsqu'ils étaient en public, leurs insultes étaient toujours aussi blessantes, basses et mesquines. Mais lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans un couloir, ils assouvissaient une envie, celle d'être en contact avec l'autre, celle de faire mal autrement que par des mots, par des coups. Leurs lèvres se cherchaient, se trouvaient, se mordaient à en saigner. Juste pour avoir mal, juste pour se sentir vivant. C'était un besoin, une drogue, leur seule échappatoire de ce monde où ils ne trouvaient pas leur place. Elle, que ses amis avaient écartés de la quête des hocruxes, lui qui ne croyait plus aux idéaux de son père. Leurs rencontres au détour d'un couloir étaient de plus en plus fréquentes, comme s'il leur en fallait toujours plus mais leurs baisers étaient toujours aussi douloureux. C'était un accord tacite entre eux, de la haine juste de la haine pure et dure, imprescriptible. Leurs mains se faufilant sous les vêtements, leurs lèvres s'égarant sur le corps de l'autre, tout ça ce n'était du qu'à de la haine, n'est-ce pas ? Elle souriait lorsqu'il gémissait de douleur sous ses griffures, il riait lorsque des larmes apparaissaient dans ses yeux ambre après qu'il l'ait mordu.

On oublie pas six années de haine, on ne peut que l'écarter l'espace d'un instant, d'un baiser. Elle le haïssait pour tout ce qu'il représentait la noblesse, les mangemorts. Il avait reporté la haine qu'il éprouvait pour son frère et pour Saint Potter sur elle. Mais dans ces instants intimes, ils oubliaient tout, ils oubliaient qu'ils n'étaient pas dans le même camp. Car après tout ils ne faisaient rien de mal puisqu'ils ne s'aimaient pas. Ils assouvissaient juste un besoin, ce n'était qu'une réponse à leur haine.

Mais elle était tombée amoureuse de cet idiot. Elle s'en était rendu compte un soir, quand elle l'avait embrassé, presqu'avec tendresse, lorsqu'elle avait senti son souffle chaud dans son cou. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait aimé leur rencontre, d'habitude elle ne faisait que l'apaiser. Mais cette fois avait été différente et avait tout changé. Maintenant, lorsqu'elle le voyait avec une autre cela l'oppressait. Ce qui, auparavant, ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid lui brulait les entrailles. Lui qui l'avait maintenu en vie durant ces quelques mois, la détruisait aujourd'hui. Elle dépérissait, rongée par sa jalousie, par son amour envers lui. Elle se maudissait de l'aimer, de cette faiblesse. Et il s'en rendit compte. Pas dès le début mais assez rapidement tout de même. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle n'affrontait plus son regard, il comprit que quelque chose avait changé. Il la maudit de tout gâcher par ses sentiments stupides. Il lui hurla qu'elle était sotte, que si elle croyait que c'était réciproque elle était aussi débile qu'un scrout à pétard. Il avait sourit lorsqu'une lueur de haine s'était rallumé dans ses yeux d'ambre. Mais son sourire s'était figé lorsqu'il sentit son cœur se brisait sous les insultes de la jeune fille.

Ils s'étaient trompé tous les deux, lorsqu'ils avaient cru pouvoir jouer avec leurs haines. Ils avaient été stupides de croire qu'ils étaient guidés par cette antipathie alors que c'était un sentiment bien plus fort, bien plus dangereux qui les avait poussés à s'embrasser la première fois. Il s'en voulu, parce que c'était lui qui avait initié ce baiser. A force de jouer avec le feu, on finit par se brûler les ailes.

Alors ils avaient fait la seule chose qu'ils étaient capables de faire : fuir l'autre. C'était un nouvel accord entre eux, celui de ne plus jamais se reparler. Parce qu'à force de jouer avec le feu, ils s'étaient brulé les ailes…

A suivre…

* * *

_Merci de m'avoir lu_


	2. Chapter 2

Il était amoureux. Lui, Draco Malfoy était tombé amoureux. Le jeune homme se demandait comme le prendrait son père si celui-ci venait à le savoir. Des images de tortures lui arrivèrent en tête, arf, finalement il ne préférait pas savoir.

Cela faisait trois semaines que les deux jeunes gens se fuyaient, trop effrayés parce qu'ils pourraient faire s'ils se rencontraient seuls à seuls à nouveau. Mais la présence de la rouquine manquait au jeune homme. Il ne savait plus quand est-ce que la jeune fille avait prit de l'importance. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'au fur et à mesure de leur rencontre, elle lui était devenue indispensable. Durant ces trois semaines, il n'avait cessé de chercher des yeux la jeune fille, son cœur le pinçant lorsqu'il la remarquait et qu'elle ne levait pas ses yeux d'ambre vers lui. Il était devenu transparent, et il ne le supportait pas. Il avait essayé de l'oublier avec d'autres, mais les autres filles lui paraissaient si insipides face à la rouquine.

L'amour qu'il ressentait pour elle avait pris la place de la haine qu'il lui vouait, le rongeant peu à peu. Il était en manque, pire qu'avec les drogues moldues que son père ramenait parfois au manoir pour leurs « invités ». C'est fou ce qu'un sorcier est capable de faire pour reprendre une dose, certains vendraient père et mère pour cela. De la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas et Draco l'apprenait à ses dépends, regrettant presque de l'avoir franchit. Parce que s'il ne l'avait pas embrassé ce jour là, leurs querelles auraient continués, et lui se sentirait encore vivant. Parce que c'était ces joutes verbales avec la rouquine, puis leurs baisers qui l'avait maintenu en vie jusqu'à maintenant. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve, juste une fois, juste pour se recréer un souvenir dans lequel il pourrait se replonger, juste pour sentir sa peau contre la sienne, son souffle dans son cou, juste pour être vivant à nouveau.

Un matin, alors que les septièmes années n'avaient pas cours, il l'a vit déambulait dans les couloirs, seule. Il ne résista pas à la tentation et lui saisit le bras afin de l'emmener dans une classe déserte. La jeune fille n'eu même pas le temps de protester que les lèvres de son ancien ennemi rencontraient les siennes. Il lui avait manqué, lui, autant que ces rencontres improvisées. Leur baiser fut passionné, pour la première fois ils ne s'imposèrent pas de barrières et leur baiser ce fit doux, presque tendre. Essoufflait, c'est lui qui rompit le baiser ce qui lui valut un gémissement de la rouquine. Il sourit, et le cœur de la jeune fille chavira, ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau forts de la présence de l'autre. De nouveau ils vivaient, par ses baisers le feu de leurs yeux se rallumaient, l'espoir renaissait dans leur cœur. Les jours passèrent et leurs rencontres se firent de plus en plus fréquentes, ils apprenaient à se connaître véritablement.

Draco se jura de se battre à ses côtés, parce qu'il voulait d'un monde où il pourrait vivre avec elle. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour il tomberait amoureux d'une traitre à son sang, il aurait probablement rit au nez de l'inopportun non sans lui mettre son poing dans la figure pour oser prononcer de telles injures. De plus, même si Draco n'aimait pas particulièrement les moldus il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de les tuer. Il avait donné rendez-vous à la jeune fille dans la salle sur demande afin de lui apprendre la nouvelle. Ils en avaient parlé plusieurs fois ensemble, et chaque fois les yeux d'ambre s'assombrissaient, leur propriétaire étant inquiète d'être amant dans la vie et ennemi sur le champ de bataille. Lorsque la jeune fille entra dans la salle, que le blond avait souhaité sobre, elle sentit que quelque chose allait changer et si elle avait su elle serait probablement partie. Lorsqu'il lui apprit sa volonté de ne pas devenir mangemort, ou s'il n'avait pas le choix d'être un espion pour le compte de l'ordre, elle lui sauta au cou et leurs lèvres s'unirent d'un baiser plein de promesses.

Mais leur baiser se rompit par la plus désagréable des façons, par l'entrée d'un rouquin très en colère de savoir Malfoy seul dans une pièce avec sa sœur. Les deux amants se séparèrent précipitamment et lorsque la voix de Ron brisa le silence en demandant ce qu'ils faisaient là tous les deux, la jeune fille n'eu pas le courage qui faisait la fierté de sa maison et répondit, comme si c'était une évidence, qu'elle remettait cet énergumène à sa place de mangemort. Ron ne chercha pas à en savoir plus, au grand soulagement de la rouquine, et emmena sa sœur loin de cet être nuisible. Draco, lui, était resté abasourdit, il l'était l'illustration parfaite de l'expression « rester con ». Les mots qu'elle avait prononcé lui avait émiettait le cœur. Il venait de lui apprendre qu'il était prêt à renoncer à tout pour elle, à sa famille et à son argent, et elle n'était même pas capable de tenir tête à son frère.

Alors à quoi bon tenir tête à tout ce qui lui restait : sa famille ? A quoi bon se battre pour un monde meilleur auquel il ne pourrait pas appartenir, pas sans elle ? Lors de leurs rencontres futures, la rouquine n'osa jamais regarder le jeune homme dans les yeux, consciente d'avoir brisé leur relation par ses mots qui lui avaient couté.

Lors des vacances suivantes, Draco ne protesta pas quand le Lord lui apposa la marque sur l'avant bras, comme il l'aurait fait sur du bétail. Il ne résista pas lorsque le Lord lui lança un endoloris pour ne pas s'être prosterné suffisamment. Il obéit aux ordres du seigneur des ténèbres lorsque celui-ci ordonna l'attaque de Poudlard. Mais, lorsqu'il vit son père se battre contre la jeune Weasley, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir avant de s'interposer entre l'avada kedavra de son père et le corps de la jeune fille. Il s'écroula d'un bloc sur le sol, sans la dignité des Malfoy, et ne vit pas la jeune fille s'effondrait de désespoir à ses côtés, protégée par le sacrifice qu'il avait fait. Il ne vit pas non plus un sort de la belette tuait son père, trop surprit par l'attitude de son fils pour se défendre. Il ne vit pas Harry mettre fin au combat en tuant Voldemort. Il ne vit même pas les larmes qui étaient apparues dans les yeux ambre qu'il avait appris à aimer.

A suivre…

* * *

Merci de m'avoir lu

Il ne reste plus que l'épilogue, déjà écrit mais à corriger.


	3. Fin

Dans l'ombre d'un arbre majestueux, une jeune femme rousse était assise près d'une pierre tombale où figurait le nom de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé de tout son cœur. Avant de se relever, elle déposa une enveloppe dont la blancheur contrastait avec le noir de la pierre. A l'intérieur de cette enveloppe où les mots « Draco Malfoy » étaient écrits, il y avait une lettre où certains mots étaient illisibles à cause des larmes qui avaient coulées lors de son écriture. Mais Ginny savait que son destinataire ne s'en formaliserait de là où il était.

_« Cher Dray,_

_Ai-je encore le droit de te nommer ainsi après ce que je t'ai fait ? Je me plais à croire que là où tu es, tu m'observes et que tu ne m'en veux pas de ma lâcheté. Mais tout au fond de mon être, je sais bien qu'il en est tout autre, que ta haine a repris le pas sur notre amour. Comment t'en voudrais-je après les mots que j'ai prononcés ce soir là. Mais je ne mérite même pas ta haine Draco, même pour cela je ne suis pas assez bien. Malgré la fin de la guerre, je suis toujours aussi lâche, quand je pense que mes amis te traitaient de lâche alors que tu es un homme courageux, en tous cas bien plus que moi. Je ne leur ai rien dit de notre histoire Draco, ne m'en veux pas je t'en prie. Je n'ai pas le courage de les affronter, de subir leurs regards écœurés. Parce que mon frère est d'une intolérance envers toi qui ferait pâlir d'envie Voldemort s'il était encore en vie. Je crois qu'Hermione a deviné, notamment grâce au fait que tu m'aies sauvé. Et puis après tout, n'est-elle pas la jeune fille la plus intelligente de Poudlard ? _

_Je ne t'écris pas pour te faire part de mes états d'âmes, soit sans crainte. Je t'écris pour t'apprendre ma dernière lâcheté : je vais épouser Harry Potter dans trois semaines. Je t'entends renifler de dégout, me dire que je ferais honte à Godric Gryffondor en personne. Oh par Merlin j'aimerais tellement que tu puisses prononcer ces mots, parce que cela signifierait que tu es toujours en vie. Pour en revenir à mon mariage, je n'ai pas su lui dire non lorsqu'Harry m'a demandé de reprendre notre histoire là où on l'avait laissé à l'enterrement de Dumbledore, ni lui refusait sa demande en mariage. Je sais ce que tu penses, que je suis quelqu'un de lâche, d'égoïste. Je ne peux protester à ces accusations qui sont surement vraies. Mais je ne peux vivre seule, je ne peux pas vivre dans nos quelques souvenirs Dray et Harry est un garçon charmant. J'ai l'impression de te trahir en épousant ton ennemi de toujours mais j'ai besoin de lui pour réapprendre à vivre. J'ai besoin de son amour pour me reconstruire. Et j'espère qu'un jour, je pourrais lui rendre un peu de son amour et de sa gentillesse à mon égard. Il est certain que je ne l'aimerai pas comme toi, parce que je t'aimais Dray, vraiment, même si je me doute que tu crois le contraire. _

_Tu sais, j'ai pensé à venir te rejoindre mais je ne peux pas faire cela, pas après tous ces morts. Cela tuerait ma mère si je quittais ce monde, elle a déjà perdu trop de ses enfants dans cette guerre, elle ne supporterait pas un mort de plus dans sa famille. Et puis, se serait insultait la mémoire de ceux qui se sont battus pour qu'on puisse vivre dans un monde meilleur. Plus que tout ce serait te trahir, plus que par mon futur mariage, toi qui a payé de ta vie ma survie. _

_Pardonnes moi Draco, pour tout le mal que j'ai pu te faire. Je t'ai aimé mon serpentard, mais je me dois aujourd'hui de t'oublier, ou au moins de mettre mes souvenirs de côté, par respect pour mon futur mari. Pardonnes moi de mon égoïsme, de ma lâcheté, pardonnes moi de t'avoir laissé tomber ce soir là. Pardonne mes faiblesses mon ange. J'espère que s'il existe une vie après la mort, tu es heureux là où tu es, parce que tu le mérites, bien plus que quiconque. _

_Ginny Weasley »_

Merci de m'avoir lu


End file.
